The present invention relates to autograph signing and, more particularly, to an autograph ball with built in writing utensil.
Fans at professional sporting events want to get autographs from the players. Getting a pen and the item to be signed to an athlete can often be very difficult. In some situations, the item to be autographed has to go through multiple hands before getting to the athlete and back. In this process, the ability to sign the item may be lost for a period of time with the writing utensil lost or dropped, which may have the result of the fan not obtaining an autograph.
As can be seen, there is a need for an autograph ball with built in writing utensil.